


A Lesson In Parent Trapping

by thenewpyt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #FFspringfest2021, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Fremione Fanatics' Spring Scenes Flash Fest 2021, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light BDSM, The Burrow (Harry Potter), casual petting, if you squint and tilt your head to the right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewpyt/pseuds/thenewpyt
Summary: Beatrice Granger just wants her mom and Uncle Fred to be happy like all of her aunts and uncles. When Aunt Ginny steps in to help, can Bea get the two of them together?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 26
Kudos: 125
Collections: Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest





	A Lesson In Parent Trapping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/gifts).



> When I saw Sophh's prompt (Single parent!AU. Ginny babysits for Hermione and she and Hermione's kid team up to set up Hermione and Fred) I couldn't resist taking it and running with it. 
> 
> It also helps that Sophh is such a stellar alpha and has helped me so much over the last few weeks with fics that I wanted to write her something in return.
> 
> Shoutout to Moonfairy13 for hosting this in the fremione fanatics facebook group and just being an all around gem of a human!
> 
> And a big shoutout to teh_kris_teh and symmantha for reading this over and betaing for me because otherwise i'd be a disaster.

_______________________________________________

She hadn’t planned on being a single parent to a precocious seven year old little girl with a non-existent father. She also hadn’t planned on working as a consultant at Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes either, but here she was at twenty-nine, a mother who had a rather large hand in the pranking empire that had plagued her since she was a teenager. Thankfully, the twins had learned quickly not to prank Hermione because she was ruthless in her retaliation and both had grown into mostly well behaved men, when they needed to be at least.

She watched as her daughter colored at the kitchen table, lunch spread out around her, as they both enjoyed a lazy Saturday. 

Hermione had just started flipping through the pages of a book on warding when her Floo flared to life. She glanced up, curious to know who was dropping by unannounced on a weekend. There were only a handful of people with unrelegated Floo access, and if she were being honest it was mostly Weasley’s, so she raised an eyebrow before she turned back to the page she’d paused on. 

Bea squealed and launched herself from the kitchen table, coloring forgotten, before flinging herself into the arms of a tall redheaded twin who caught her easily and spun the little girl in a circle before setting her back down and planting a loud smack against the top of her head. 

“Fred Weasley, it’s Saturday. Unless there’s something on fire in the shop, you don’t need me.”

Fred’s hand came to rest on his chest above his heart and he gave her a wounded glance before turning to the curly haired little girl with her arm around his leg. “Beatrice, my little love, your mum wounds me. She thinks I can’t stop by just to say hello to my two favorite girls.”

Giggling, Bea scrunched her nose in her mother’s direction before turning her attention back to Fred. “It’s because Mummy said that you and Uncle Georgie only ever come over on Saturdays when you need her to save ‘whatever Merlin damned thing they’ve managed to explode’.”

Hermione’s face darkened to a deep pink at her daughter’s words and she bit her lower lip as Fred’s eyebrows traveled dangerously close to his hairline. She could see the mirth dancing in his eyes and she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in the hopes he wasn’t offended. Truthfully, Hermione didn’t mind helping them out on a Saturday, but she also wasn’t going to admit it was almost entirely because that meant it was another day she got to spend in close contact with Fred. 

She wasn’t quite sure when it had happened. Over the last decade she’d developed real feelings beyond a childhood crush on the wizard, but she’d kept them to herself because she realized she’d rather have his friendship than potentially soil it with unreturned feelings. Fred was also so good with Bea. She was loath to take away one of the men who had shown her daughter that they weren’t all terrible like her father who’d never once tried to meet her. 

Instead of dwelling on her unrequited feelings for Fred, she turned her attention to her daughter and placed her hands on her hips. “Beatrice Helen Granger, what have I said about repeating the things we say here in the house?”

Bea sighed and uncurled her hand from Fred’s leg before flinging herself dramatically on the couch, leaving Hermione to wonder just who she’d developed her theatrics from. “What’s said in the house, stays in the house unless otherwise specified. But Mummy, that doesn’t apply to Uncle Fred! We can tell him anything! We’re his favorite girls!”

Fred’s face broke into a wide grin as he bent over to tap the little girl on the nose appreciatively. “That’s right Bumble Bea, Uncle Fred should be the exception to all the rules.” 

With a long suffering sigh, Hermione rolled her eyes as she twisted her curls into a knot on the top of her head, shoving her wand in the middle to hold it in place. “Did you come over for a reason or would you just like to take up space on my couch and hold court with Bea?”

“As wonderful as holding court with my favorite little girl sounds, I did actually come over here for a reason.” He had the decency to look somewhat abashed as he gave Hermione a cheeky grin. “George may have added too many fairy wings to the cauldron and turned himself bright blue and we need your help to get him back to normal before Angie murders him. She’s gotten much more vicious this pregnancy.”

“Well, I’m certain Angelina doesn’t want a blue husband so I guess I can come help. Let me Floo call Ginny and see if she can come watch Bea for a few hours. I know Harry has the boys with him and Ron at a quidditch match today. Something about a boys only day.”

Leaning over, Fred planted a kiss on Hermione’s cheek and ruffled Bea’s hair affectionately as he pushed himself up off the couch. Grabbing a handful of floo powder and chucking it into the flames, he smiled brightly. “You, Hermione Granger, are a lifesaver as always.” He called out the shop and stepped into the flames. Hermione turned to Bea with a snort. “Your Uncle Fred is going to give me gray hairs before I’m thirty.” 

Bea’s eyebrows furrowed and she flung herself off the couch. “Auntie Dromeda says gray hairs are a sign of distinction.” Climbing back onto her previously abandoned chair at the table, she shoved a grape in her mouth and resumed coloring, clearly done with conversation. 

She shook her head with a fond smile, turned to the Floo, knelt on the floor and tossed a handful of powder in, called out Ginny’s name and waited. It was only a moment before the ginger witch appeared distorted by the flames. “Hermione! Are you going to save me from my dreadfully boring Saturday? My house is quiet and I hate it.”

“You’re in luck then, Gin. I was wondering if you could come over and hang out with Bea for a few hours. Fred popped in and said George had a bit of a mishap in the lab and they need my help to fix it.”

“Give me five and I’ll come round.” Hermione nodded as the flames resumed their normal color and pushed herself up off the floor with a groan. Wandering into the kitchen, she grabbed a strawberry from the plate and popped it into her mouth as she watched Bea color in a dragon with purple glitter. “You know, I think your Uncle Charlie might like that one. But why purple glitter?” 

Bea glanced up, her tongue between her teeth as she broke her concentration. “Because Uncle Draco’s name means dragon and Uncle Charlie’s favorite color is purple and this dragon is Uncle Draco. So he has to be a purple dragon for Uncle Charlie” She pointed a finger at the dragon and smiled brightly. “The glitter is just because it’s pretty.” 

Hermione chuckled and leaned down to nestle a kiss in the chestnut curls her daughter inherited from her. One of the few things Hermione was thankful Bea got from her father was that the curls were at least proper curls and not a mass of frizz. She bustled around the kitchen and tidied up, her thoughts on a certain redhead who had stepped up after Hermione was left pregnant and alone after her failed relationship with Terry Boot. 

Terry had turned tail and ran the moment Hermione told him she was pregnant. Last she’d heard, the piss poor excuse for a man had moved to America to work for MACUSA, though she couldn’t say it upset her too much. She had a beautifully smart little girl who had no shortage of adopted aunts, uncles and cousins who loved her unconditionally. Fred and George had surprised her, stepping up just as much as Harry and Ron to help her out. They’d offered her a job at the shop with flexible hours and the ability to not worry about how she was going to raise a child and continue to work. 

She’d left the Ministry without much thought and threw herself into consulting work with the twins, taking to the work like it was what she was meant to do. She’d also done a mastery on the side and being an Ancient Runes Mistress had come in handy over the years as she became a top consultant for warding. Fred though...Fred had really stepped up and inserted himself in her and Bea’s lives. She was fairly certain he’d been there for most of the milestones in her daughter's life and she was forever grateful for the love he’d given Beatrice. 

She’d gone on a few dates over the years, but with the combination of thinking no one was good enough to be around her daughter and the fact that she was in love with Fred, well, she’d been single for longer than she cared to admit. She knew Fred had dated a few times over the years, but none of the women ever stuck around and she didn’t think he’d ever brought a woman over to the Burrow for Sunday dinner. If she really wanted to hurt herself she could pretend he was in love with her too, but that line of thinking did nothing but make her sad, so she avoided it as much as she could. 

Leaning against the counter, she watched Bea scribble furiously, curls bouncing. The Floo flared green once more and another ginger head popped out, siphoning soot from her body. Bea paused her scribbling and squealed, beckoning the ginger witch over with her free hand. “Aunt Gin! Come look at my dragon!”

Ginny crossed the floor of the small cottage in a few strides and dropped down into a chair next to her niece with a grin. “Purple glitter? I wish dragons really glittered like that, maybe they’d be less scary. But don’t tell your Uncle Charlie I said that or I’ll have to sit through another lecture on how dragons are just misunderstood.” Bea giggled and resumed her coloring as Ginny turned to Hermione. 

“Alright, go save my brother from his wife. If I have to see Angie cry one more time before she pops out this kid,  _ I’m _ going to cry out of frustration.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed her beaded bag from the counter before moving towards the Floo. “Hopefully it won’t take long to set George right, but if you need anything just Floo me.”

Waving her off with a hand, Ginny leaned in towards Bea and grinned. “We’ll be just fine without Mum, won’t we? We’ll find all kinds of mischief to get into.”

“That doesn’t worry me in the slightest. Please don’t corrupt her. She’s seven and isn’t allowed to learn the Bat Bogey Hex yet.”

“Mummy’s no fun, is she?” Hermione snorted and disappeared into the flames. Ginny stretched her legs out under the table and watched as Bea moved on from the purple glitter dragon to a page that had an enchanted quidditch scene. 

“Aunt Gin?” Bea glanced up at her aunt and Ginny tilted her head to the side, eyes narrowing. 

“Yes, Bea?”

“I’ve been thinking,” Bea continued coloring, snagging a black crayon to color in the hair on one of the flying quidditch players as she spoke. “Mummy likes Uncle Fred, and I like Uncle Fred, and Uncle Fred likes Mummy and I, so why can’t Uncle Fred and Mummy be like you and Uncle Harry? You guys kiss and stuff and so does Uncle Georgie and Auntie Ang.” The little girl furrowed her brows and scrunched her nose in thought before continuing. “Uncle Charlie is always kissing Uncle Draco when they’re visiting, so why aren’t Mummy and Uncle Fred like that?”

Ginny’s mouth dropped open in surprise as Bea spoke, flabbergasted by how astute the little girl was. Though in hindsight, knowing who her mother was, Ginny shouldn’t have been all that surprised. She also understood where Beatrice was coming from. Ginny was aware of the feelings that Hermione harbored for Fred and she also knew that Fred had been in love with Hermione for almost as long, though neither could bring themselves to admit it to the other. Popping a grape into her mouth, Ginny leaned forward on the table and propped herself up on her elbow as she looked at Beatrice with a wicked grin. 

“Bea darling, how would you like to help your Aunt Gin come up with a plan to get your mummy and Uncle Fred together?” 

Beatrice set down her crayon as her eyes widened and she nodded her head frantically. “Then Uncle Fred can be my dad!”

Ginny’s heart stuttered in her chest at Bea’s words and she bit back the curse she wished she could lay on Terry’s name, instead bringing her arms around the little girl and hugging her tightly before letting her go. 

“We’ve got some planning to do Beatrice, Operation Oblivious is a go.”

The two girls put their heads together and the makings of a plan began to form as Ginny summoned a quill and parchment and the sounds of murmurs and quill scratching filled the room. By the time Hermione made it home nearly two hours later, Ginny and Bea had moved to the couch and were curled up under a blanket watching reruns of Bewitched on the telly Hermione had carved runes into so it would work around magic. 

Bea had fallen asleep with her head on Ginny’s shoulder, so Ginny moved as quietly as she could so as not to disturb her niece as she extricated herself from the little girl’s grasp. Stepping into the kitchen, the two witches leaned against the counter and started whispering. Hermione pulled her wand from the bun on her head and let her curls tumble down around her waist, massaging her scalp with her fingers. “Everything go alright here?”

Nodding, Ginny waved her wand and cleared up the remnants of Bea’s coloring, leaving the dragon and the half finished quidditch picture on the table while the colors sorted themselves. “We colored for a little longer after you left, but decided we had other things to work on. By the time we finished, we figured some telly was on the menu.”

“Should I be worried about what else the two of you were working on?”

“Never you mind. You’ll find out soon enough anyway.” Ginny waggled her eyebrows and Hermione had to resist the urge to sigh. 

“You know what? I’m gonna leave it alone. Getting George back to his normal skin tone took more out of me than expected and I’m knackered. Let me put Bea to bed and I’ll see you at the Burrow tomorrow for family dinner?”

“Can’t wait. I think it’ll be an enjoyable dinner for all.” Ginny blew the older witch a kiss and flounced to the Floo, leaving a very bemused Hermione in her wake. Shaking her head she made her way over to the couch, she slid her hands under Bea and lifted her up, shifting the little girl so she was perched on Hermione’s hip with her head tucked into the crook of her neck. Carrying her down the hallway and into her room, Hermione flicked her wrist so the quilt would pull itself back as she tucked Bea underneath, pulling the covers up over her shoulder as Bea shifted and turned on her side, curling up into a ball. 

Kissing her daughter gently on the forehead, Hermione smoothed the curls away from Bea’s face before turning off the light with another flick of her wrist. 

_____________________

The Burrow was as loud and chaotic as always when Hermione and Bea stepped out of the Floo and into the living room. With almost all of the Weasley children sans Charlie and Fred having children of their own, as well as Teddy Lupin and Bea running around, there was no shortage of shrieks and mischief. 

The house was completely full today with Charlie and Draco in from the reserve and Bill, Fleur and their three back from their visit to France. Hermione chuckled as she watched Ron and Harry try to corral Harry’s three kids and Ron’s two as they chased the gnomes around the garden. She was thankful Bea wasn’t quite as rambunctious as the boys, though she and Victoire had started a vicious mud fight a few months prior that had taken Molly hours to clean up. 

Shaking her head, she set Bea’s bag down behind an arm chair and watched as the little girl scurried off outside to throw herself at George who caught her with a grin, little Roxanne patting Bea on the head before turning back to play with Dominique. 

Perching against the kitchen counter, Hermione chatted with Molly and Fleur as she took in the delicious scents of Molly’s cooking, her mouth watering at the thought of Shepherd’s Pie. 

Unfortunately for her, her daughter and female best friend had other plans in mind, and Hermione found herself being dragged outside by Beatrice, the tugs insistent as they met Ginny by a conjured picnic table. 

“What’s the rush Bea?” Hermione huffed quietly and caught her breath, hand on her hip as she glanced between Ginny and Bea. 

Ginny chuckled and pushed a tray of cookies toward the curious witch with a grin. “James and Albus were roped into making cookies with Lily the muggle way and Bea thinks they’re the best thing she’s ever tasted and wanted you to try them.”

Hermione’s eyes narrowed and she hesitated long enough to cause Ginny to sigh loudly. “Hermione, honestly, don’t be so suspicious. I know Fred and George haven’t traumatized you that much.”

As Hermione rolled her eyes and reached forward to snag a cookie from the plate, she failed to notice the two sets of fingers crossed behind their backs. 

By the time she made it back into the house, she’d moved on to other things, all suspicion pushed aside as she helped Molly set the table, plates flying through the air as children rushed around under foot. She’d levitated the last plate when an arm looped through hers and pulled her in the direction of the stairs. 

“Why in Merlin’s name am I getting manhandled today? First by my child, now by you?” 

George shook his head, a wide smile on his lips as he herded her up the stairs. “Bea could manhandle all of us and we’d say thank you, Granger. That little girl is a firecracker.” He opened his bedroom door and pushed her in, following behind and gesturing to Fred who looked slightly confused beside an empty cauldron. “You’ve got a smart little girl on your hands and you’re gonna lose your title of smartest witch very soon. By the way, the cookies you both ate? I’ve been testing out a product designed to help oblivious couples admit their feelings.”

When Hermione and Fred both moved to speak, George held up a finger and shushed them. “Now, now. It’s totally harmless, just a bit of a variation on truth serum and amortentia. However, it won’t wear off until both parties own up to what they’ve been denying. So, if you want dinner before it’s gone, I suggest you start talking.”

He backed out of the room and before Hermione could reach the door, it closed with a snick and she could hear the sound of a locking spell. 

This wasn’t happening. They hadn’t really just been shoved into a room to sort out their issues, right? Hermione steeled her emotions and turned to face Fred, prepared to see a look of disgust on his face. What she was unprepared for was the look of pure adoration that graced his features. 

Her breath caught in her throat as he crossed the room and paused, leaving only a foot of space between them. “I know this is unconventional at best and a little bit questionable, but if George is right and I’m reading this correctly, you have feelings for me?” 

She caught her lip between her teeth as she watched him and debated not answering, but she knew now wasn’t the time to hide. She needed to be honest. Nodding her head, she gasped as Fred’s arm reached out and his thumb plucked her lip from her teeth, inclining his head for her to speak. 

“I don’t know when it happened. I just know one day you went from the guy who could infuriate me so easily, to the guy I wanted to turn to because you made me feel wanted. And you’re so good with Bea and she loves you, and it just sort of happened. I didn’t want to tell you because you’re too important to me to mess this up. I wouldn’t be able to handle it if you weren’t around.”

As the apples of Fred’s cheeks darkened with a blush, he trailed his fingers down the side of her face, following the line of her neck down to her arm before letting their fingers tangle together. 

“Would you believe that’s almost the exact reason I haven’t made a move on you yet, Granger? There was no way I’d survive without you or Bea because somewhere along the way, you and that little girl became my whole world. I tried to find someone who could hold my attention like you and no one could compare.”

Before Hermione could close the distance between them, Fred filled the space and she felt her magic jolt as their lips touched. This felt right,  _ he _ felt right, and now that she knew she wasn’t alone in what she was feeling, Hermione Granger would be damned if she let him get away. 

He moved forward and backed her up against the door, the hands that were still intertwined coming to rest above her head as his free hand tangled in her hair to deepen the kiss, his body molded to hers. Harsh angles pressed along soft curves as he nipped her bottom lip, using the gasp she elicited as a chance to slip his tongue into her open mouth. She sighed happily and used her free hand to grip his hip, pulling him closer to her, desperate to keep this moment alive for as long as she could. 

Instead of fighting him for dominance, she let him lead the kiss, returning the heat with a fervor. He broke the kiss and grinned as he let go of her hand that was still above her head. “Put your other hand up.”

As she complied and placed her free hand on top of her other, she let out a gasp as his long fingers grasped both wrists, keeping her in place as his free hand slipped from her hair and caressed the underside of her breast, causing her to shiver deliciously. Arching into the touch, she couldn’t help the feeling of satisfaction as she grazed against his erection, a moan escaping Fred’s lips before he started to plant a trail of hot, open mouth kisses along her jaw and down her neck as his hand continued to caress her, moving to swipe across her clothed nipple. 

She knew the sounds coming from her mouth were in fact her, but it had been years since her skin had felt like it was on fire and their magic felt connected in a way that she’d never known before. Her first thought was when she could research it, but her second was if she didn’t stop what they were doing there was no question they’d end up having sex against the door of his childhood bedroom. 

Not that she was opposed, but her daughter and his entire family were in the house and at least three of them knew where they were and could interrupt at any time. It was that thought that had her pause, causing Fred to look at her, a look of bemusement on his face.

“I would really like to continue this, but I don’t want to have to explain to Bea why her mum looks thoroughly shagged, so if we could table this until I tell Ginny she’s babysitting later, that would be great.”

Fred chuckled and let go of her wrists, kissing her deeply before stepping away. “I’ll hold you to that, Granger. But I propose we figure out how to unlock the door and go tell the family if you’re willing, because I don’t want to hide this. I’d shout it from the rooftops and take out an ad in the Prophet AND the Quibbler if I knew you wouldn’t hex me.”

Pushing up on her tiptoes, she kissed him softly and carded her fingers through his hair with a giggle. “The whole world's gonna know you’re mine Fred Weasley. I’ve waited long enough for you, I don’t plan on letting you go. I do think there’s a little girl who’s anxiously waiting to find out if her meddling worked, though.”

Hermione flicked her wand from the holster on her wrist and pointed it at the door. Casting a few spells, she rolled her eyes as it sprung open. “He really just used a simple locking spell? We could have gotten out at any point.”

Chuckling, Fred laced their fingers together and led her out of the door. “I’m sure he hoped mentioning it would make us think he’d done something more difficult, but clearly we only needed the vaguest of pushes to get our heads out of our arses.”

Hermione stepped off the stairs and huffed dramatically, a grin playing at the corners of her lips. “Think of all the years wasted.”

Kissing her softly, Fred grinned against her lips, “Or, think of it as all the years we’ve still got ahead of us. You’ve always had me, love, even if you didn’t know.”

A high pitched squeal caused the two to jump apart and Bea wrapped her arm around Fred’s legs before he swung her up into his arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Bea looked up at him, her lips split into a grin, “Did it work? Uncle George said it should work and you guys would realize you’re perfect for each other and not dance around each other like it’s the Yule Ball and you realized Mummy was more than just her brains.” 

The two adults shared a glance as Bea tried to catch her breath from the long sentence and Fred carded his fingers through her curls as he adjusted her on his hip. “You’re a sneaky one Bumble Bea, and I look forward to helping you hone your skills over the years, but it worked. Your Mum and I had a very good conversation and I think so long as you’re okay with this, we want to make a real go of it. Is that alright with you, little love?”

Bea gave him a look like he’d grown a second head and Hermione had to bite her knuckle to keep from laughing at the expression on her daughter’s face. “Is that alright with me? It’s only the best thing ever and I have to go tell Teddy!” She wiggled free and slid down Fred’s body before moving out of the room as fast as her little legs could take her. 

Hermione laced her arm through Fred’s and glanced up at him, her free fingers grazing his chin as she smiled. “Ready to go tell everyone, or shall we let Bea do it?”

Wrapping her into his chest, Fred balanced his chin on the top of her head and she chuckled as she felt his chest vibrate from his laugh. “I think Bumble Bea has us covered. We’ll give her a few minutes and then make our grand entrance, yeah?”

Leaning back to plant a kiss on his jaw, Hermione sighed happily, feeling complete. “There’s no one else I’d want to make a grand entrance with.”

Fred’s arms tightened around the small witch for a moment before he let her go and gestured toward the kitchen. “After you, Ms Granger.”

Rolling her eyes, she tangled their fingers together and tugged him forward, snorting as he let out an indignant huff. “I heard you complaining about Bea manhandling you, I see where she gets it from.”

Hermione paused and raised an eyebrow, “I can show you manhandling.”

Fred’s eyes trailed from her head down to her feet and back up slowly before his lips split into a wicked grin. “I look forward to you manhandling me all you want.” He waggled his eyebrows and she smack his chest lightly with their joined hands as they entered the kitchen and stopped, taking in all the eyes watching them. 

Ginny looked up from where she’d been cornered by Bea and Teddy and smirked. “Took the two of you bloody well long enough. Sweet Circe’s tits, at least George can come up with a lie on the spot, I wasn’t sure how we were going to get you two in the same room alone.”

George perked up at the mention of his name and waved a hand nonchalantly. “If it helps Freddie sort out his issues, I’m all for a lie here and there.”

Fred rolled his eyes and pulled Hermione down into seats side by side, their hands coming to rest on her upper thigh. “I feel like I should be offended, but since I got the girl I will let you live another day. Besides, I’m scared of Angelina.”

Angelina shook her head and continued making a plate for Roxanne as she surreptitiously flipped Fred off. 

Hermione’s cheeks were a light pink and she chuckled. “At least I know I don’t have to get George back for dosing me with an unknown potion.” She mock glared in his direction and he paled. 

Fred leaned over to plant a kiss on her temple, relishing in the moment. “Granger Danger, I’m just glad you’re in my corner.”

Mrs Weasley sighed happily from her seat at the table and patted Arthur on the arm as she quietly watched the two of them. “I told you they’d figure it out eventually, they’re good for each other.” 

The family all dug into their food, stories and voices competing to be heard, as Hermione and Fred enjoyed the feeling of their hands together, both knowing they were in for a brand new adventure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my love language. Leave me your thoughts and I'll love you forever!


End file.
